


In Another Universe

by Naya_Writing



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming of Age, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Renew Anne with an E, Romance, Shirbert, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naya_Writing/pseuds/Naya_Writing
Summary: If Anne of Green Gables was set in modern days. Anne grew up in an adoption center, moving from foster home to foster home until she was about 10, when she stopped getting adopted and got sent back to the Center. Anne is now 16 and her best friend is Cole MacKenzie, who gets adopted by Aunt Josephine. A lot of the backgrounds ave been changed, but the characters and their personalities are the same. :)
Relationships: Diana Barry/Jerry Baynard, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. The beginning

“Ah! What the hell Cole?” I yelled, sitting straight up. My lovely roommate had just poured a bucket of ice-cold water over my head while I was sleeping peacefully. “ I was dreaming about living in an actual house, and you ruined it. Ruined it! You hear me?!?!”  
Cole chuckled, seemingly unfazed by my outburst. “Well, if you get ready in time, your ‘dream’ might come true.” he raised his eyebrow accusingly at me. What was he not telling me…?

“Oh my god! Cole! What time is it?!” I questioned, ripping the now sodden duvet off and jumping out of bed.

It was adoption day. The day I’d been counting down for since the last adoption day, six months ago. How could I have possibly forgotten? Cole chuckled once more, “It’s eight-thirty,” he explained, “You have half an hour.” Oh I love him, always looking out for me. 

Cole and I had been best-friends since he came to the Center, 6 years ago. Long time, I know. He was a shy, thin, nervous 10 year old boy, who needed a friend. I gave him one, and we hit it off right away. Now, he’s my shyly-confident, well-built, over all amazing best-friend who I love dearly, but he really needs to find better ways of waking people up. 

After I had gotten ready, we headed downstairs to breakfast. I had changed into denim shorts, with black tights underneath. A spotted black and white button-up blouse covered my torso, with a black jacket over the top. I used to have this awful ginger hair, but when I was thirteen, it developed into this lovely deep auburn, so recently, I paid to have the ends lightened into a reddish-blonde, which, in Cole’s words, brought out my ‘stunning emerald eyes.’ 

Our conversation was light as we made our way to the Dining Hall. After six years of getting passed up on for adoption, neither of us were particularly optimistic, despite my previous excitement. Every six months, all the kids in the centre, 0-18, got reviewed for possible relocation. That’s twelve times I’d faced rejection, and to be honest, it was quite painful. But, we held our heads high, and got on with life as usual, just with a slightly heavier heart. Generally, it was the younger kids that got chosen, toddlers and young children. And it made sense, it really did. The kids would grow up with them, and never know any different. Whereas if you took a teenager, now that’s a whole other story. So, once you’d passed 8, there was less than a 25% chance of being chosen. 

We walked over to our usual table, joining our already seated group of friends. There was hushed arguing. Curious, I said, “What are we talking about?”. Immediately, everyone sat up straight, to face me, the hissing stopping completely. Silence followed. Eventually, my friend Hadley spoke up, stuttering on her words.  
“N-nothing, just... talking about--”  
“Matron's outfit choice for today,” Willow finished. The others nodded fervently. Frowning, I nodded, “Fair enough.”, though I was still suspicious. I glanced at Cole, who looked equally as perplexed as I did.  
Changing the subject, I asked them how they felt about the upcoming review.  
“To be honest, Shirley, I’m not expecting anything, It’ll be the same all the previous years, they’ll look at my records, and skip right past me.” Bailey said wistfully. Bailey’s parents had been in a gang, and he was to follow in their footsteps. So when they died in a street fight, he was left homeless, alone, and with a lengthy criminal record before he was picked up by Social Services. Which was weird to think about, because the Bailey I knew was hardworking, studious and quite timid, not at all the vicious, violent and angry boy he was made out to be in his Records. Something I found unfair on so many levels.

I placed a pale hand on one of his olive ones reassuringly. “Don’t give up hope just yet, I’m sure it will be fine.” I assured him. He gave me a small smile in return.

“She’s right, you know.” Leo affirmed confidently, although I could see the doubt in his eyes, which made me come to the conclusion that he was saying it mostly for his own benefit. 

“Where an opinion is general, it is usually correct,” I quoted, Slightly amused by their blank faces, I added, “That was Jane Austen, by the way.”  
Giggling, I watched as realisation washed over their faces. 

“You and your books Shirley.” Willow accused. I slapped her on the arm, 

“Can we stop with the Shirley?” 

My name was Anne Shirley, but they called me Shirley because it sounded like an ‘old person name’. Mature, I know. Cole called me Annie, and he was the only person I let call me that.

Suddenly, someone started speaking over the intercom. 

“Can everyone please make their way to the foyer.” There was a pause. “Quietly, please guys.”  
We chuckled but stood up silently anyway. This was it. The moment we’d all been waiting for. 

I leaned over to Cole, who was standing by my side, pressing into my side slightly with what I assumed was nerves.Grabbing his hand, I started rubbing circles with my thumb on his palm, something that I learned helped to calm him. 

“Showtime.”


	2. Inspection and decisions

We shuffled into the lobby in single file. There were a solid 100 kids there, so the line carried on a good way down the hall. Of course, the younger children were at the front, ranging from newborns, to 4 year olds. I felt bad for them, as I watched them get inspected by the oncoming crowd of potential foster parents; you could see them fidgeting and squirming when someone looked at them for longer than a few seconds. But also, I was secretly jealous.

The next category of children was from 5-13 That was the age range where you were just beginning to be a kid, to the start of adolescence, which was the second most neglected group on Adoption Day. I watched as countless adults, though less than the previous group, poured over their records, taking in everything good and bad about the child they were looking at. I even watched as a few were taken away to be prepared for relocation. Studying their faces as they left for their new lives, some- the older ones- looked apprehensive while some appeared to be beyond relieved. 

After a few minutes, the remaining crowd moved over to our line. Crap I thought, I am not prepared for this. 

Following what seemed like hours of inspection and scrutinising, the adults seemed to had made up their minds. Staring jealousy, I watched as one by one, my friends were pulled away from the line, beaming; Willow was taken by a young, smiley looking couple, Hadley was grabbed a stern but fair appearing woman, Leo, two men, and even Bailey who was chosen by a bulky looking gentleman, and then finally Cole. My best-friend was reached for by a frail, elderly woman, whose fashion seemed centuries outdated. 

I felt as Cole’s hand slipped out of mine, giving it a last squeeze before he turned away reluctantly and left the room, glancing back for a split second when he reached the door. Smiling sadly, I nodded confirmation that it was okay to leave me there. 

And there I was indeed left, as all of the remaining adults, turned on their heels and walked away, leaving me standing all alone in the lobby, with just the Matron watching me pitifully. Taking a deep breath, I exhaled sharply, feeling the weight occupy my heart once more, albeit a considerable amount heavier this time. Wiping away any traces of tears that may have left my eyes, I too turned to leave.

Though before I’d even made it a few steps, I felt a hand grip my wrist and yank me into a hug. All the willpower I might have had not to cry crumbled instantly, and I started sobbing into Matron’s chest. We stood there for a good few minutes. Me weeping into Matron’s chest while she stroked my hair and whispered soothing words into my ear as I let it all out. In stories, the Matron is usually horrible and strict, but not in this one. Matron Julie Stevens was as kind as it got. Always helping the new kids fit in and adjust quickly and smoothly, and making sure that the leaving 18 year olds left with a proper send-off, as prepared as it gets for the new world ahead of them. In the other Center’s I’d been to, the Matrons hadn’t been as nice as Julie was, but that’s part of my past I would do nicely to forget.


	3. Abandoned.

An hour later, completely out of tears, I sat on the sofa in the common room, reading my mother’s old copy of Pride and Prejudice, shamelessly envying the romance that was presented before me, when I heard the doors get slammed open. In burst my friends, making my heart pang with sadness, but I pretend to ignore them as they come in. I could feel the excited buzz of happiness emanating off them all. They were all chatting cheerfully about their newfound families, 

“Well my new family has a baby on the way. I might be a sister!” I heard Willow squeal with glee.   
They hadn’t noticed me yet

“Miss Lynde seems stern, but actually she has a heart of gold. I mean that in every way possible, she’s loaded.” Hadley brags. Then I heard Cole speak up,

“I really hope Anne was chosen too, I couldn't bear leaving her here alone.” he sighed quietly. At least someone cares. After a moment, he added, “That’s it, I’ve made up my mind. If Anne didn’t get picked, I’m staying here with her.” My heart fluttered, at the statement. But reason quickly overcame the feeling. No he damn well isn’t, i’m not worth passing up a once in a lifetime opportunity to get a new life. Uh, no way. 

I stood up hastily from the sofa, rushing over to where the group was sitting. They all turned to stare at me, wordless. Grabbing Cole, I turned him to face me roughly. He gaped at me. Then a look of understanding crashed over him, all the colour draining from his face. “No.. n-no, it can’t be. I-i…I’m..--”  
“.. not staying here with me.” I finished for him. Cole looked aghast with my statement.  
“But--!”  
“No buts, you are going, whether you like it or not.”  
“Anne,”  
“No,”  
“Anne!” he said a little louder, more forcefully.  
“What?!”   
“You’ll be here all alone.” he finished, sadly.  
It was my turn for the realisation to set in this time, he was right. I was going to go about my days completely and utterly alone.   
“Only for two more years,” I countered, a fake smile plastered on my face to help sway the argument in my favour.  
He looked determined but sat down anyway. I knew I had won. 

The others looked at me oddly , so I sat down too. Turning to face Bailey, I tried to ease the conversation from my abandonment. “Bailey! Tell me about your new family. I’ve already heard about Hadley and Willow’s, so tell me.” 

As it turns about, Bailey was chosen specifically for his background. The man adopting him, needed a helping hand on his farm, and knew that with his rough background, he would be suited to working on the farm. He was chosen for work because he had just turned 18, so was at legal working age. Bailey was very excited about it, because it was a childhood dream of his to work outside, with nature, before all the gangs and violence. 

Leo was chosen by two men, looking for the son they’d always wanted, but didn’t want to deal with the younger side of children. Leo turned out to be the perfect candidate because as a well behaved, helpful chap, he was also loving, loyal and had a massive heart.

“And what about you, Cole?” I asked, “ the lady you went with seemed nice. A bit old though.” Cole looked down sheepishly mumbling, “She’s alright, i guess..”   
I saw right through it.   
“Coleeee, tell me the truth.”   
He looked up at me, a grin spreading across his face. “ Oh Annie, she’s wonderful!” he beamed, practically bouncing in his seat. “She’s a fashion designer, just like me, “ It was true, Cole was amazing at all things textiles related. He made the outfit I was wearing that day, in fact. “She lives in a town called Avonlea?”  
“Oh my god, Cole, Miss Lynde lives there too!” Hadley yelled.   
It was nice knowing Cole would still have a friend around for him, but it hurt that it wasn’t going to me. 

A/N: this is a short chapter I'm sorry. I hope the next one is longer, but i can't make any promises ;)  
DONT WORRY GUYS GILBERT WILL BE COMING SOON  
Kudos and Comments are appreciated <3


	4. Bitter Sweet...

I watched them pack. I watched them put all of the things from their lives into a single suitcase. I watched them leave. And it broke me.

Hadley left first, practically running out the doors. Then Willow, then Leo. By the time it was Bailey’s turn, I was close to tears. Not because I was staying, but because they were leaving. Bailey pulled me into a big bear hug, telling me repeatedly to ‘stay in touch’ or to text him. Of course I was going to do that. Bailey had been a part of my life for six whole years, it wasn’t just going to end like that. I watched him leave too. 

Then it was Cole’s turn. He looked slightly broken too; his eyes were rimmed with red from crying and he looked tired. Taking a deep breath, I walked over to where he was sitting on the bed, fidgeting with the end of his sleeve. I smiled at him. He smiled back. 

And then we started crying all over again. After a while of just sobbing in each other's arms, I started laughing hysterically. Cole looked at me as if I were crazy. Maybe I was.   
“We are so pathetic,” I giggle-sobbed, “We can literally still see each other on the weekends!”   
He pondered that for a moment. Choking, I added “I checked, Avonlea is a fifteen minute drive from here!” 

Cole started chuckling too. But eventually, the laughter died out. I stood up, cheerfully, dragging him up with me. “Right, come on then. You’re gonna be late.” 

We were silent from the moment we stepped outside our room, all the way to the lobby, where Miss Josephine Barry was waiting for him. I gave Cole a last final hug, before waving him off tearfully. And then he was gone. 

“There are few people whom I really love, and still fewer of whom I think well. The more I see of the world, the more am I dissatisfied with it; and every day confirms my belief of the inconsistency of all human characters, and of the little dependence that can be placed on the appearance of merit or sense.” I read aloud to myself, not enjoying the lack of audience, several hours later.

I loved reading. I used to read a lot when I was moving from foster home to foster home, as it was the only thing that kept me actually interested. That’s why I loved Pride and Prejudice so much. I felt as though I could relate to Jane Austen. She said once, “I declare after all there is no enjoyment like reading! How much sooner one tires of any thing than of a book! -- When I have a house of my own, I shall be miserable if I have not an excellent library.” 

I agree. 

I was abruptly disturbed from my reading by a knock on my door. I walked over to the door, putting down my book. Opening it sharply, I found Matron ushering me out of the room. She pulled me down the corridor, slamming the door shut behind me. I was yanked by my wrist down the stairs, through the hallways, and into the lobby, where I was met by a breathless and flushed middle aged woman who was holding a file. My file. Holyyy….

I glanced up at Matron wide-eyed. She nodded down at me, grinning enthusiastically. Walking up to the woman, and introduced myself, “Hi, I'm Anne.” She smiled and took my outstretched hand, shaking it graciously. 

“My name is Marilla Cuthbert, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Anne.”

A/N I lied , this chapter is ridiculously short sorry XD  
So we've met Marilla, we know of Rachel Lynde, so whooos next????

Matthew. Matthew is next. Not gilbert. Okay? stop. Calm down.


	5. Marilla Cuthbert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The car ride on the way to Avonlea :)

The car ride was mostly silent, with the occasional conversation sparking up, but ending quickly. So, with me being a rather…talkative person, I tried to start up some friendly chatter. “Miss Cuthbert, if you don’t mind me asking, where do you live?’” Marilla, looking rather relieved that the quiet had ended, happily responded,  
“I live in a small town called Avonlea, it’s rather a nice place.” My jaw dropped, no way! There was no way I was lucky enough to move to a place where my best-friend was too?!? I must have been reeling in the news for some time because Marilla nudged me gently with her elbow, “Are you quite alright?” she asked. I smiled at her, positively ablaze with excitement.  
“I’m fine, sorry, it’s just my best friend, Cole, was fostered by a woman from Avonlea also, which is an amazing coincidence.” I explained. She beamed at me, and told me that she’d been worrying that I wouldn't know anyone at all there, so she was over the moon for me. I already liked this woman. 

Pushing my luck even further, “Do you happen to know a… Miss Josephine Barry?” I questioned, fully expecting a no. But to my surprise, Miss Cuthbert grinned even wider,

“Why yes, she lives a few houses down the road!” she exclaimed, seeming most as excited as I was. “Was she the one who will be fostering your friend by any chance?” Nodding, I felt as though I was going to explode.

The car fell into silence once more, but this time it was more comfortable. I was beyond excited for my new life. What would it be like? Would I make new friends at school? Ah yes, I thought, school. I’d never been to an actual school before; the Center homeschooled us generally. So it would be a massive change when i eventually started attending school. 

But the thing that excited me the most, was freedom. 

Admittedly, the Centre was awfully relaxed when it came to Rules. We were allowed to work there part-time after the age 14, and earn a little money, which is where I got the funds to dye my hair. We could also go out to town for weekends and staying in the Centre all day wasn’t strictly compulsory; we only really had to sleep there and register in the mornings and evenings. And for school of course. 

However, there was to be no relationships whatsoever. At all. Ever. Technically, you weren’t even allowed to share a bedroom with the opposite gender, but Cole and I both suffered from severe anxiety and awful nightmares. We both helped each other calm down either physically and mentally; sometimes I needed hugs or just a soothing hand on my back while I cried it out, but sometimes, just Cole’s presence was comforting enough, and vice-versa. So, while unconventional, exceptions were made

So what truly made my heart flutter, was the thought of a possible romance. Tragical or not, the idea of a Jane Austen style, romantic...romance, was just positivly thrilling!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry guys, I know i promised a longer chapter, but this is a filler chapter, I guess. It's also a bit jumpy so sorry about that.  
> Reading back on my chapters, i realised how absolutely ridiculous the Adoption/fostering process is. Like seriously, it was like 17th century type stuff and for that i apologise! XD
> 
> ~N


End file.
